Take me home
by xOerbaDiaVanillex
Summary: A one-shot of Lightning showing up in the middle of the night at Hope's apartment.


Hope was startled by a large knock on the door, stumbling as he hurried over, using the peephole didn't help at all, it was pitch dark in the hallway, anyhow. Opening the door, staring at the person in awe.

"Shouldn't just open the door for anyone, you know." Lightning said, "Thought I taught you better."

"You did. I think I can also handle myself, just in case." Hope smiled, "It's been so long, Light. What brings you here?"

"I'm not welcome?" Lightning asked, as she stepped past him.

"No- I mean, uh.. 'no' as in that's not it, not 'no' as in get out." Hope clarified.

Lightning smiled to herself, "That's good. Don't know where else I'd go at this time of night, anyhow."

"How come you picked me, of all people?" Hope asked, but thought it sounded a bit harsh so he followed up with "But I don't mind at all, Light!"

"You'd prefer it, if I went somewhere else?" Lightning was teasing, but remained serious and still didn't face him, "So- you can 'put up with' my presence here."

"No! I'm glad you're here! Really!" Hope tried to prove it, "I missed you." he said.

"I know." Lightning had a soft smile, before she turned to face him, "I missed you too, Hope." she admitted.

It took a moment, for Hope to register what she had said, he leaned forward and hugged her. That smile of hers, captivated him, how rare a thing it had been to see Lightning Farron smile. It was coming more and more, before they all went their separate ways.

"Hope?" Lightning asked, though she hugged him back.

"I missed you." Hope repeated, squeezing a little bit tighter.

"And I missed you." Lightning nodded, "I wasn't gone, that long, Hope." she said.

"Then why did it feel like another 500 years- even to an ex-immortal?" Hope asked, embarrassed by what he said, wasn't that a confession, in itself?

"You always say such 'sweet things' to me, you know?" Lightning asked, a small laugh.

_She brushed it off, that's good. Makes things a little less awkward. _"Do I?" Hope asked, happy the conversation could continue on, but his cheeks were hot, it was troublesome.

Lightning nodded, as she stepped out of the hug, "Don't worry. Even if the entire world hates you, I'll always be by your side, Light." she repeated what he'd told her from the Ark.

"I-" Hope didn't know what to say, he knew he was blushing pretty red by now. "Sorry if it bugs you." he scratched the back of his head.

"You should know me better than that, by now, Hope." Lightning shook her head, "If I don't like something, I make it clear, that I don't." another pause, "Your face is red, are you running a fever?" she placed a hand on his forehead, studying him curiously "You better not be neglecting your health." she warned.

Hope nodded, "Right." _she likes it? _He couldn't help but stare at her, while thinking. "Uh.. I-I'm not, sick..or anything like that, Light. I'm okay, really!" just one simple touch seemed to spark something within him, 'love' was a troublesome thing, indeed.

"Don't space out on me, now. I came here to visit, not just hug and share how much we both couldn't live without each other." Lightning turned away when she said that, her traitorous mouth always had to mess things up. Frowning at herself, she walked to the couch.

Hope's eyes widened, _couldn't live without each other. _"I don't think...I'm the only one- saying 'sweet things', Light." he said, following her as he sat down.

"Didn't think I was capable of it?" Lightning asked, looking over at Hope.

"No- it isn't like that, Light." Hope shook his head, "I just never imagined it would be me you said those things to."

"Idiot." Lightning snorted, smiling.

"Huh? Why am I an idiot?" Hope asked, hoping he didn't offend her.

"Because you can't see what I see, and why I do what I do." Lightning said.

"You're being kinda cryptic, Light." Hope blinked.

"And you're being dense, Hope." Lightning smiled.

"I don't understand what you mean, is all." Hope clarified, "Maybe that does make me 'dense' and I'm sorry, if it annoys you." he looked away, he hated how nervous he became around her. Fidgeting with his fingers, sighing softly to himself.

"You don't annoy me." Lightning said, "Maybe when Bhunivelze made you his slave, but that's another story."

"I heard you, you know?" Hope looked over.

"Heard what, exactly?" it was Lightning's turn to be 'dumb' to what the other meant.

"This is the last soul I'll save! Hope! I'll set you free!" Hope repeated what Lightning had said, "And..I was surprised, that you knew exactly where I was, that you kept your promise from all those centuries ago, while I did nothing." _but become his puppet._

"You helped me find my way back home, and refused to leave without me. Want to know why I came here, Hope?" Lightning asked, her hand gripping a small portion of her clothing, as she focused. This was the moment, and even if he didn't feel the same- at least she'd tried.

"You said to visit me, right?" Hope asked, confused. _Why else did she come here?_

"Right, but I came for another purpose, too." Lightning stated.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Hope asked.

"You." Lightning didn't hesitate, she leaned forward and stole a kiss from Hope. Even knowing she could be entirely wrong, about if he liked her at all in this way, she wasn't afraid. It would just be called a 'mistake'. And sure, it would hurt, but she'd get over it.

Hope stiffened, for a moment, having not expected such a thing from Lightning. "I didn't know you felt this way..." he murmured, the moment they parted. Not knowing much else to say, almost laughing as he had said the exact same thing Vanille did when she thought he was in love with her.

"I did call you dense, right?" Lightning asked, "At the rate we were going, neither of us would be happy. I just need to know, if you feel the same, at all or if I've just been fooling myself."

"That depends- Light." Hope made sure to look into her eyes, "Are you in love?" he asked.

Lightning nodded, "Yeah, I am. With the bratty little kid I met over a thousand years ago."

"Very funny, Light." Hope mock-laughed.

"Careful, I may just be rubbing off on you. I don't know if Nora would like a sarcastic Hope." Lightning said.

"Nora loves me, no matter what way I am." Hope defended.

"We just said we love each other, and now we're arguing about your mother. Isn't this the best relationship ever?" Lightning asked, before she broke out in laughter. It was too much.

Hope joined her, "Well, are one of us going to start declaring that we're the other's hero, calling people 'sis'?" he asked.

"I'm the hero, first off. And- no, I refuse to call Serah 'sis' you can, if you want." Lightning shrugged, continuing to laugh, "I'm rubbing off on you."

"It's not a bad thing." Hope smiled, "It just means we have a bit more in common." hesitantly, he grabbed her hand. "Are you staying?" he asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

Lightning nodded, "I'm staying." _the night._

It was up in the air, the question had meant two different things, entirely to both of them. To her, it was a question of 'the night' to him, it had meant _with him_. Hope continued to smile, "Well, it's a little cramped.. but. If you want, my bedroom is back there.." he pointed to the hallway.

"You could at least romance a girl, a little, first." Lightning joked, dryly, but when she was faced with a blushing Hope, she figured she'd said it a little too 'seriously' for him to understand.

"N-not like that! I could take the couch, while you sleep in there..and..and.." Hope fidgeted, uneasily.

"No." Lightning shook her head, a firm tone "I'm tired, and we're staying together. Come on." she lead him to the bedroom, unimpressed at how untidy it was. "Fix this, later."

"Right." Hope nodded, swallowing nervously. "Am I dreaming?" he asked, watching as she let go of his hand, and sat on the bed, the way the moonlight shone on Lightning was enough to make him speechless.

"You dream about this kind of thing?" Lightning asked, looking up at him, a soft smile. "How lewd."

"I, uh.." Hope didn't know how to begin denying it. "Not the way you're thinking.." he blurted, sitting beside her.

"I didn't say anything, it's all in your dirty mind." Lightning poked him on the side of the head, as she lay back on the bed.

Hope lay beside her, not saying a word as he stared at her.

"What? No snappy remarks? I thought I taught you better than this." Lightning teased.

"I was just, thinking." Hope said.

"About?" Lightning asked, raising a brow.

"Can I..kiss you, again?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Lightning waited a moment, before he seemed at a loss. "Yes. You can."

It was slow, like time had decided to stand still once again, as he leaned over to kiss her. He held her close, while the pair slept.

Lightning enjoyed the closeness, for the first time in a long time she remembered what it was like to have a home.


End file.
